


安全距离 chapter1

by Berberts



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 假的汗蒸房PLAY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berberts/pseuds/Berberts
Summary: 微妙距离





	安全距离 chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> 肉没写完 真的好难写O

“我们去汗蒸房。”姜丹尼尔扣紧他的手腕。  
朴志训点了点头，跟着姜丹尼尔一起进了汗蒸房。一打开木制房门，一股热气迎头罩在两人脸上。“哥，太热了。我们定一下时间吧？30分钟怎么样？”  
姜丹尼尔一言不发，径直走向房间最里部，旋转沙漏。30分钟计时开始。  
两人褪去浴袍，坐在汗蒸房特制的坐凳上。姜丹尼尔挨着他坐下，用余光目测距离，和朴志训保持了一定的距离。  
44.5cm，绝佳的距离。  
朴志训耐不住30分钟的寂寞。视线一路向南下，就看到了姜丹尼尔引以为傲的腹肌。肌肉线条流畅，健壮紧致，这完美的腹肌令朴志训羡慕。鬼使神差，朴志训向前挪动身体。  
他越过了44.5cm这条线。  
朴志训伸出手，用食指轻轻描绘着肌肉线条的轮廓，用食指指腹轻轻按压——测试肌肉的健壮程度。  
姜丹尼尔无论怎么也想不到这个结果，忙拉住朴志训欲继续抚摸腹肌的手。  
“朴志训你在做什么？”姜丹尼尔从未想象过有一天他会用这样的语气对朴志训说话。以前即使是生气，他姜丹尼尔也不舍得对朴志训大呼小叫  
“我在摸丹尼哥的腹肌啊。我好羡慕丹尼哥，丹尼哥你看，我的腹肌没有你锻炼的好。”  
朴志训一脸正直。他挺直腰板，指着自己的腹肌，再次向姜丹尼尔挪了挪。  
他们靠得很近，就像整个房间都挤满了人，他们被人流挤压在一起那样。  
姜丹尼尔像是听到了什么声音。好像有什么东西哗啦一下崩坏掉了。  
姜丹尼尔深吸一口气，像是决定好了什么一样，伸出了手，把朴志训箍在手臂里。  
两具身体仅距15cm.  
15cm，是他们最后的距离。  
姜丹尼尔目光深沉，无时无刻透露着危险。姜丹尼尔伸出另一只手，手掌覆在朴志训薄薄的腹肌上，时轻时重地来回摩擦。  
“哥！”朴志训被姜丹尼尔色情的手法揉地气喘吁吁。“哥，你，你不要这样摸我了。”朴志训一把扯过他的手，把头扭过去，留下微微泛红的耳尖。  
姜丹尼尔勾起嘴角，把朴志训扣的更紧了。他对着朴志训发红的耳朵吹气，他说：“为什么不？志训不愿意跟哥分享你的腹肌吗？”  
朴志训连忙摇头：“没有的事。只是哥这样摸，有点，有点奇怪。”“哦？怎么奇怪了？”姜丹尼尔像之前一样，把下巴抵在朴志训光裸的肩膀上。准确地说，是锁骨上。  
“有点，有点下流。”朴志训说完，抬头观察姜丹尼尔的神色，生怕说什么话以下犯上。  
姜丹尼尔比朴志训高出好多，以至于每次朴志训看他的时候，都要微微扬起头。姜丹尼尔很享受这种被朴志训崇拜的感觉，哪怕有时只是感觉，甚至是那双微微上挑的桃花眼带来的错觉。  
“哦是吗？”姜丹尼尔说“还有更下流的等着我们志训呢。”说着伸出舌头，在朴志训的锁骨舔了一下。  
“哥！放手。”朴志训从未遇到这种情况，慌张想拒绝。但这并不是他内心深处的渴求。  
“你真想让我放手？”姜丹尼尔眯起眼睛。而朴志训在内心说不想，做着无用的挣扎，表示自己并不想被姜丹尼尔触摸。  
“志训可真是狠心，可我不打算放手。”姜丹尼尔做事果断决绝，就在刚才一瞬间，他已经做好了万全的准备——不管成功与否。尽管失败，他也是不会再改变自己作出的决定的。  
趁朴志训呆愣的那几秒，用手圈住朴志训，强迫他直起腰板，吻下去。这一系列动作如云流水，几乎就在一瞬。  
天知道这套动作姜丹尼尔练习了多少次。  
“唔···哥你放开我···”朴志训被忽如起来如暴风般的亲吻压的喘不过来气。姜丹尼尔终于放开了他，姜丹尼尔边舔嘴唇边说：“志训别这么瞪着我。不然等会儿你死的更惨。”危险的气息弥漫，扰乱这朴志训的呼吸。  
朴志训的眼睛很好看。这点他自己是知道的，他引以为傲。可却没想到，这会是把他送入姜丹尼尔虎口的帮凶。  
朴志训目光迷离，有时眼睛靠物体太近会失去焦距。姜丹尼尔抵挡不住这不经意却又致命诱惑，又吻了下去。  
“哥，放手，30分钟到了。”朴志训疯狂地寻找借口逃脱。  
“对呀时间到了，我们走吧。”姜丹尼尔说。  
裹紧浴袍的朴志训一路上扭扭捏捏，而姜丹尼尔好像想着什么，一路低着头。  
到了酒店房间的门口，朴志训打算和姜丹尼尔说再见，他打算说他要睡觉了。  
刚打开房门，想要转身和姜丹尼尔告别的朴志训，被姜丹尼尔推进房间，迅速地扣上门，把朴志训抵在酒店门上。  
两片唇瓣被迫紧贴在一起，姜丹尼尔伸出了舌头，慢慢地探了进去，不停地吸吮。口腔内壁温暖，让姜丹尼尔无比迷恋，促使他想往更深处探。  
“丹尼尔，你放开···快放开···”朴志训被姜丹尼尔的舌头搅的神志不清。  
姜丹尼尔停下动作睁开眼，看着被抵死在门上的朴志训。朴志训呆愣地看着姜丹尼尔，微红的眼角，眼睛蒙着一层水汽。朴志训无意中撩拨着姜丹尼尔的情欲。  
“志训你看看，你都做了些什么。”姜丹尼尔把朴志训的手拉过，放在他早已挺立的器官上。  
就在朴志训睁大眼睛不知所措的时候，姜丹尼尔重新抵住朴志训，轻咬朴志训发红的耳朵——就像他咬他家猫的耳朵一样。

“志训，我想要你”

**Author's Note:**

> 剩下的肉还在锅里炖


End file.
